<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>straight into my arms by clairedreems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908956">straight into my arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems'>clairedreems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, MD is a sweet talker, like he totally is, lol, this is also v short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angels aren't the only ones that fall down</p><p>or: he's drunk and she's the one who catches him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mexican Dream/Girl Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>straight into my arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she doesn’t really know what to do with the man that just gracelessly fell down on her, but she wasn’t as mean as her friends has thought her to be.</p><p>she hefts the man - whose frame is definitely smaller than her, and thus, easier to drag along with her - to a nearby bench, as the festivities continue on around them. she looks back at the table the man was dancing on earlier, and found that another person has already replaced him. she shakes her head. festivals, huh?</p><p>she was forced to look back at the drunk man she’s managed to coax to lie down on the bench, when he took a few strands of her hair.</p><p><em>hermosa</em>, he whispers.</p><p>she blinks. she doesn’t understand what he’s just said, but she didn’t really need to, when he kisses the hair strands he’s managed to coil around his fingers. </p><p><em>will you stay? </em>he asks, looking up at her.</p><p>she hesitates. it seems he’s noticed it, because he continues speaking instead: <em>como un sueño</em>, he says.</p><p>this time, she understands: <em>you’re like a dream</em>.</p><p>she smiles at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>